


Seduction

by NotAMuggleMiss



Series: NotAMuggleMiss - Love Fest 2021 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:08:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/pseuds/NotAMuggleMiss
Summary: Pansy loves lacy lingerie. Percy loves Pansyinlacy lingerie.
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley
Series: NotAMuggleMiss - Love Fest 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175369
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11
Collections: Love Fest 2021





	Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LionLadyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LionLadyBee/gifts).



> Written for Love Fest 2021 as a gift for LionLadyBee!
> 
> The prompts were Pansy Parkinson/Percy Weasley, (Something Kinky).  
> Thanks for the inspiration, I hope you like it!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

Pansy loved lacy lingerie. 

She relished in the sensation of delicate friction on her skin as it moved with her, every tiny scrap placed just so on her body, sending pleasurable shivers down her spine. 

She adored the way it made her feel both beautiful and powerful. There was a duality to lace. It was delicate, bordering on fragile at times. But it also never pulled its punches.

Her newest set left very little to the imagination. It was almost completely sheer and a deep burgundy colour that stood out nicely on her pale skin, boosting her confidence. Her underthings were a key component of the person she became when she wore them, after all. Especially considering she rarely wore anything at all over them.

She loved her lacy lingerie because of what it had come to represent.

But most of all, Pansy craved the way Percy Weasley’s eyes roved over her slender form as she slowly walked across the room towards him. He seemed to drink her in, like a man addicted, and she was certain she would never tire of it.

He was standing in the centre of the room, directly in front of the sofa, wearing nothing but a tight pair of white briefs. Pansy let her gaze roam over his freckled skin, noting the flush that spread from his chest, up his neck and all the way to his pale cheeks. His Adam’s apple bobbed nervously as she examined him.

Staring into his eyes, she found his pupils blown and she reached for the object he was holding loosely in his hand.

“Did you like your gift, Percy?” She crooned softly. The silence stretched between them as she lovingly snapped the leather collar around his neck, before trailing a perfectly manicured fingernail over his collarbone and down towards his navel. She narrowed her eyes as she brought them back up to his. “I believe I asked you a question.”

Percy’s breath hitched as she palmed him gently through his pants and he licked his lips, dropping his gaze to the ground.

“Yes, Mistress.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Percy Weasley has Stopped Working... Please Turn it On and Off Again to Reboot](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586648) by [00Q_Magnus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/00Q_Magnus/pseuds/00Q_Magnus)




End file.
